Qrowen Zali: Falling hard
by TheLadyMaud
Summary: Rated M for some scenes. Qrowen Zali got pregnant at a young age. Now follow her as she finds love with her best friend and fight the father of her child. Will her biological father come back to claim? Will love conquer all?
1. chapter 1

Chapter 0: Diary Entry #1

Dear Diary,

Qrowen here. Mom said I should write how I am feeling. Its been to months since I delivered my baby girl Dove. She looks a lot like me. Why I named her Dove? Well my family named us after birds so I wanted to continue the tradition.

Well to be honest, I'm adopted. My birth mother left me at their doorsteps. She was a irish woman named Sarah. Bright red hair, crystal blue eyes. Pale skin dotted with freckles. A crack whore. She just wanted money. She did tell me my Father was Epytian royalty. Explains why I look like I am from Egypt. Well except my blue eyes freckles.

Anyway, I go back to school and I love my best friend Jasper. He is the schools bad boy. Its actually funny. We met in a odd sort of way.


	2. Bad Boy meets Goth

Chapter 1: Bad Boy meets Goth.

A boom of thunder woke the youngest of the Zali children. She glared out her window to her alarm clock. Her oldest brother Phoniex, slammed open her bedroom door. Phoniex was tall, standing around 5'9. He had pale skin and long bright hair. His fell a little past his shoulder blades. He shaved half of it off. The color was bright red the faded to yellow, like his namesake. He had bright blue eyes and was heavily tattooed. Thankfully he has a band where he plays lead guitar.

Qrowens other brothers, Falcon and Raven were twins and only a year older then her. But was in the same grade. Falcon was what most would call a prep or a jock. He didnt act like one. He was kind hearted and supported everyone.All Zali boys had blue eyes. Falcon has a undercut look to his hair. His pale skin contrasted nice with the dark brown color of hair. He stood at 5'7. Raven was the nerd type. Straight A's and generous. He also stood at 5'7. He had the same look as his twin Falcon but his hair was dyed blonde. Only to tell them apart.

Qrowen was the youngest. While at this time the twins were 17 she was 16. She was the goth of the family and they don't mind. Her darkish taupe colored skin. Exotic features and blue eyes made her stand out on her own without make up. Her height was around 5'3. However she'd can still kick ass.

"Phi, what are you doing in my room?" Qrowen asked her elder brother.

"Its 6:30 in the morning. Power went out durning the storm. Hurry and get dressed so I can take my favorite sister and my dimwits to get their coffee." Phoniex said.

Across the hall huffs and a loud fuck you was followed.

Qrowen laughed. "I'm your only sister. I will be out in 10 then we can leave." She responded.

Nodding Phi, left and closed the door. Qrowen went to the bathroom and did her routine. She placed black matte lol stop on her lips and applied heavy black eyeliner. Her long thick black hair she left. The waves stopping mid back. Ahe placed a simple black band tee on, aka her brothers band tee. It was very large on her but she wanted comfort. In thick white blocky writing wrote 'Birds who Flock'. She pulled on some black ripped jeans and her signture knee high platforms. Running out the door, she grabbed her leather bookbag and phone.

It was an awkward car ride. She sat up front while the twins were in the back. Recently the family recieved some news. Qrowen was pregnant and she was happy. Her family was happy for her but wanted to murder her ex. He used her like a you and gotten her pregnant. He took her first everything. So now, Qrowen wasnt going to tell him.

The Zali kids walked into their high school. They lived a wealthy style and the city knew it. Haven City Public High School. Ever since the twins found out they have been with Qrowen 24/7 . Rumor was if you messed with one Zali, you get them all. Qrowen was known from her over protectiveness and anger issues. She was at her locker when she heard them. Her ex boyfriend, Blaine Harrison and the bitch, Anne Millar. Blaine was your typical jock. He smirked when he saw Qrowen. He walked over and stood above her.

"Come back for some fun?" He sneered at her.

At this time only was she alone. She held her ground. But her hormornes were out of wack. Being 6 weeks pregnant was terrible .

"What do you want Blaine?" She hissed.

"Well I heard a rumor. They say who ended up like your birth mom. You went and sold yourself to a man to get pregnant for revenge. We were never together you know." Blaine said.

Qrowen saw red and she smacked him.

"I didnt sell myself. Never talk about me again. And for the record. Don't poke holes in your condoms. I got pregnant by you." She said and ran away in tears.

Qrowen ran towards an exit of stairs. She sat down and cried. Unshed tears of pain, anger and sadness. She was a mess.

She didn't hear footsteps. But when ahe had her head tilted up she was met by an angelic face. Bright green eyes stared into sapphire. Both held their breath.

"Jasper?" Qrowen asked.

What in the hell. Why was the bad boy comforting her? It was his brothers fault she was like this


End file.
